


i sure won't budge when the earth does shake

by lanyon



Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: M/M, is that a wild clint/coulson i see?, weapons-grade fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s also just a guy with some pretty bad luck and he’s in Medical with a broken arm, a broken flesh-and-blood-and bone arm and the pain is pretty excruciating, enhanced as he is. Medical is eerie at night-time, and the only light comes from the entirely unnecessary heart monitor by his bed and the emergency exit sign over the door. Bucky is bored. He’s pretty sure that the Avengers are at some bar or other, celebrating the relative success of their latest mission and he’s the schmuck stuck in a hospital bed because he decided to break his fall with his non-cybernetic arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i sure won't budge when the earth does shake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCorvus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/gifts).



> +I hope this is suitably fluffy for you, my dear.  
> +Title from Anya Marina's _All The Same To Me_.  
>  +Set in some manner of 'verse where Bucky is in the twenty-first century with Steve and the Avengers.

Bucky likes the twenty-first century. He likes how open everyone is, or how open they are outside of SHIELD which is as covert as one might suspect. He’s still not sure how he ended up in this organisation, with its suits and its masked crusaders, especially ‘cause he’s the sort of guy who likes to be on the outside, pissing in.

 

Sometimes, he wonders what he’s doing here at all because he’s far from unique. Natalia, Natasha, the Widow or whoever she is; she has the market cornered when it comes to Russian defector and no one gives her shit the way they do to Bucky. He might be a sniper but there’s little he can offer to a team that boasts Hawkeye as a member. Bucky mouths off and has a metal arm but he’s no Iron Man. He doesn’t turn green when he gets angry although Stark never lets him forget how ill he was the first time he travelled by Quinjet. He has a keen military mind but he can never replace Captain America. He’s not a god. He’s just a guy with a metal arm and a decent aim and a shady past. Guys like him are a dime a dozen round these parts.

 

He’s also just a guy with some pretty bad luck and he’s in Medical with a broken arm, a broken flesh-and-blood-and-bone arm and the pain is pretty excruciating, biologically enhanced though he is. Medical is eerie at night-time, and the only light comes from the entirely unnecessary heart monitor by his bed and the emergency exit sign over the door. Bucky is bored. He’s pretty sure that the Avengers are at some bar or other, celebrating the relative success of their latest mission and he’s the schmuck stuck in a hospital bed because he decided to break his fall with his non-cybernetic arm.

 

Bucky’s contemplating escape when the door swings open and he shifts guiltily in the bed and when he tries to fold his arms defiantly, he’s reminded that one is in a cast and that it hurts quite a lot, actually.

 

“Bucky.”

 

“I wasn’t going anywhere, I promise,” he says but Steve always knows and he’s raising an eyebrow. “So,” says Bucky, refusing to meet Steve’s eyes. “Remind me never to mock Hawkeye again. Next time he or Coulson go running to each other’s aid like the sad saps they are, I’m just gonna let it slide.”

  
Steve’s eyebrow almost disappears into his hairline.

 

“Yeah, you’re right, Cap, I’m not.” Then Bucky realises something. “Say, _Cap_.”

 

“Yes, Bucky?”

 

“You’re here.”

 

“See, I don’t get why people talk shit about you, Buck. You’re clearly crazy-observant.”

 

“No, but you’re _here._ ” Bucky sits up straighter and reaches out with his uninjured (will-never-be-injured) arm. Steve’s fingers twine with metal and Bucky can’t feel it but it’s okay. “You came running like a sad sap.”

 

“And people wonder why I keep you around, you charmer.” Steve slides onto the bed and it creaks a little because it’s not one of the reinforced beds, designed for Thor or the Hulk or for Steve himself. He brushes Bucky’s hair back from his forehead and kisses the bridge of his nose and Bucky will never admit how it makes his insides feel like goo.

 

“You know I can charm the pants off you,” says Bucky and it’s a little embarrassing how his voice is a low honey murmur and Steve’s lips touch his and Bucky is only dimly aware of a high-pitched beeping before the door bursts open and two doctors explode into the room.

 

“Your telemetry-“ starts one while the other says, “Your _heart-_ “

 

Steve placed a heavy hand over Bucky’s chest and Bucky can feel the warmth through the hospital gown. “Don’t worry, doc. I got it from here," he says, like everyone knows Bucky's heart gets a little crazy when Steve's in his orbit.

 

The doctors leave, apologising profusely and Bucky laughs. “You sad sap, Rogers.”

 

“I love you too, Bucky.”

 

“Sad sap.” (Once more with feeling.)

 

“Do you want me to go?” There’s something unexpectedly vulnerable in Steve’s tone like maybe he’s just realised that he’s in a hospital bed with Bucky, where anyone can see them, and his breath is warm against Bucky’s cheek and his nose nudges against Bucky's and Bucky knows that Steve doesn't want to go anywhere.  
  
Bucky’s fingers wrap around Steve’s wrist. “Don’t even think about it.” The bed creaks as Steve curls in closer, like he’s a hundred pounds lighter and like he's still all elbows and knobbly knees, and Bucky thinks that, yeah, maybe he’s got a place here.


End file.
